100 Dare
by IlikeBubblegum
Summary: "I dare you to... go kiss that guy." Trish had told me. I looked to who she was talking about. He was an employee who was a boy with golden hair. He looked around my age. This guy looked amazing. Breathtakingly handsome. What did I just get myself into?


**Authors Note: Hey everyone! I got bored, and this idea came to me. I'm hoping this turns out how I imagined it. Oh and this is just a oneshot. So hope you all like this and please review! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or Walmart sadly. **

**Ally POV**

Today was my weekly trip to Walmart; I was going with my best friend Trish. This was my only, and probably first time, bringing her with me. The only reason I was bringing her with me today was this was one of her many weekly jobs. She promised if I brought her with me, then she will use her employee discount on me. I was thankful for her for doing that for me.

As you can probably tell, I don't have much money. It's not like I don't have a job, I do. I work at my dad's store: Sonic Boom. I love working there, the only problem is that my dad is cheap. He doesn't like spending money, even if that means paying employee's. I get less than minimum wage; you're probably saying 'why don't I just demand a raise from my dad?' Well, it's my dad. I bet if I weren't his daughter, I wouldn't be working there. He would be saving a whole lot of money.

Right now, Trish and I were at the clothing section of the store. If I could, I would most likely want to buy every single piece of clothing here. Sadly though, I couldn't, even with Trish's employee discount, I still wouldn't have enough money. I looked over to the side and saw this gorgeous dress! It was a white dress, went down to just past my knees. It also had pale colored flowers over the skirt portion of the dress; and a thick brown belt in the middle. It was absolutely beautiful! I went over to see if they had any in my size; they did, only one. I grabbed it went to the change rooms to change.

Coming out of the change rooms, I heard a gasp. I turned around and saw Trish with her mouth open. I suddenly got nervous. Did it not look right?

"Does this look alright? Be honest, I'll go change out of it if it looks bad." I start rambling. I always start rambling if I'm nervous. Oh great, now I'm rambling inside my own head! Wow, that seems annoying.

"Earth to Ally" I come back to with Trish snapping and yelling into my face. I gave her a face that reads as 'what?' She sighs and continues. "I WAS saying that the dress you got on looks amazing on you! It's like it was made just for you! You have to go buy it! Like, now!"

I smiled. I went and looked into the mirrors. I think I might have gasped as well. This dress was amazing on me! The dress showed the curves on my body. The colour of it went with my pale complexion. Even though the dress was white, it wasn't too pale. It was perfect.

As I was looking at myself, one thought came up to my mind, 'how much is it?' I slowly picked the price tag up and nearly fainted. $90 for this dress. Of course. This dress was too perfect for me. It was also way over my budget, like $40 over. No way could Trish's discount cover this. Trish saw the distress look on my face and came over to me.

"What's wrong?" Trish asked me. My only response was showing her the price tag.

"It's too much. I can't get it." I explained.

Trish was deep in thought. Then her face brightened up. "I got it! I'll give you $100-" I started jumping up and down. "Wait! I'll give you it, only if..." She started to look around. Her eyes fixed on something or someone. I looked over to where she was looking.

Who she was looking at was an employee who was a boy with golden hair. He looked around my age. This guy looked amazing. Breathtakingly handsome.

I turned back to Trish before that guy could see me. Her eyes had a look of mischief in them. Not a good sign. "As I was saying, only if you... go up to that guy you were staring at and kiss him."

I look at her in alarm. "What!" I exclaimed. Is she serious? Kiss a guy who I don't even know? She must have lost her marbles.

Trish stared at me. "Do you want $100 or not? The choice is up to you." Did I want the money? Well yeah, I wanted to get this dress. Though did I want to get the money by kissing some guy? I honestly did not know. I looked at myself one more time in the mirror. I looked so pretty. I would be sad if I didn't have this dress. I think I might have made up my mind. I was going to go kiss that guy!

I looked over at Trish and told her to wish me luck. With that, I went over to that guy.

How was I going to do this? Go right up to him and kiss him right away? Go up to him and tell and explain why I'm doing what I'm going to do? Ask for his permission? Well I know I don't want to get rejected. So, asking for his permission and tell him what I'm going to do is out of the picture. Wait. That just leaves going up to him and kiss him. Before I know it, I'm standing behind the guy. I take a deep breath and tap him on the shoulder. When he turned around, that is when I took the plunge. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down to my awaiting lips.

At first he was shocked and tensed up. I'm guessing it's not normal for him for girls to be randomly kissing him. However, after a few seconds, he seemed to relax into the kiss. He put his hands on my hips, pulling me closer. When he had started kissing me, I swear I could feel something. Is it weird to be possibly feeling sparks when kissing a total stranger? Because that is what I felt. Sparks. A whole lot of them to be precise. After what seemed like hours we pulled away. I quickly jumped back, letting go of him. Before he could say anything, I was starting to head over to Trish who had an amused look on her face. Though, before I could take two steps, I felt someone grab my wrist, pulling back towards them.

I looked up only to see it was the blonde haired guy. I was about to say something when he beat me to it.

"Hi... well I just wanted to say that my name's Austin. Just thought I would throw that out there. Thought you would want to know who you were kissing." The guy - I mean Austin said. A light smirk playing on his lips.

"Um, hi. I'm uh Ally. Sorry about all that. My friend kind of dared me to kiss you for a hundred dollars. I kind of wanted the money to pay for this dress. Sorry about all this. Um, bye." I told him quickly. I tried pulling my wrist out of his grasp but that was a no go. I looked up to his face to see him laughing silently, I guess not wanting to hurt my feelings.

After a few minutes, he seemed to have calmed down. "You really think I was offended? Well in the beginning I was shocked, though I thought 'just go with it, you're not going to get another chance of getting randomly kissed.' So I kissed you back. I'm sure you know, cause I know I know that we both felt something. So... I'm going to go with my gut feeling and ask you this: Will you go out with me? This Friday night? Movies? Eight?" He had asked me.

I couldn't believe it. Him asking me out? Seriously? I thought about it. Did I? I would be going out with a total stranger who I did not know. Though, what difference does it make? I already kissed him. My brain was telling me to take a chance. To not be a scaredy cat. So instead of answering him verbally, I leaned up and kissed him on his cheek and smiled. I pulled back and grabbed a scrap piece of paper and a pen and wrote my number on it. Then I gave it to him.

After that I turned around and walked up to Trish. Who still had an amused look on his face. I smiled and put out my hand. She looked confused. "One hundred dollars please?" I asked her. She clued in and laughed. After she gave me the money, I went to change then go up to the cash register.

When I finally got home, I went up to my room and flopped onto my bed. I was exhausted. It didn't look like it, though I went through a lot. I was about to fall asleep when my phone beeped. Pulling it out, I saw that I had a text from an unknown number. I pulled up the text and immediately smiled.

_Can't wait for Friday. :)  
- Austin_

**Voila! I hope you all liked it. Review and tell me what you think, I love reading all your reviews!**


End file.
